1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric board configured to be removably installed in a main body of an apparatus and an image forming apparatus including the electric board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, such as a facsimile machine, a printer, a copier, and a digital multifunction product (MFP), an electric board for the image forming apparatus or an electric board for option is configured to be removably installed in a main body of the image forming apparatus. For example, in a technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H5-272517, an electric-board installing unit is removably secured to a housing unit included in a main body of an apparatus. Furthermore, in a technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-319774, a guide rail is provided in a housing so that an electric board can be inserted into the housing by being guided on the guide rail.
FIGS. 16 and 17 are schematic diagrams for explaining how a conventional electric board is installed and removed. The electric board includes a board main body 11, a panel 12, and a connector 15. The panel 12 for covering an insertion slot is provided at one end of the board main body 11 of a main controller. The connector 15 is provided at the other end of the board main body 11, i.e., a leading end of the board main body 11 with respect to an insertion direction. The connector 15 is connected to a connector 14 on a control board 13 in a main body of the apparatus when the electric board is installed in the apparatus. Side surfaces of the board main body 11 in a direction parallel to the insertion direction are supported by a pair of guide rails 16 provided in the main body. When the electric board is to be installed in the apparatus, a user sets the side surfaces of the board main body 11 in concave portions of the guide rails 16, and pushes the panel 12.
As described above, in the conventional technologies, when the electric board is to be removed from a main body of an apparatus, a user pulls a panel directly by putting his fingers on the panel. This may cause a distortion of the panel or warpage of a board main body. Thus, the panel and a housing in which the board main body is housed may not be in contact with each other properly. Furthermore, if the panel is not in contact with the housing properly, electromagnetic waves generated from the electric board leak from a gap formed between the panel and the housing. In other words, the panel cannot sufficiently shield the electromagnetic waves due to the distortion of the panel or the warpage of the board main body.